Fake It Til You Make It
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Jake should've known better than to fake a relationship with a girl who liked his older brother. Two to three shot. Jake/Josslyn


**Fake It Til You Make It**

 **Summary: Jake should've known better than to fake a relationship with a girl who liked his older brother. Two to three shot**

 **Part One**

Jake Spencer let out a huff and pushed his white blonde hair off of his forehead, setting aside his comic book when he heard the knock on the door. He stood up to answer it, feeling a bit surprised when he saw Josslyn Jacks standing there, fidgeting nervously. He raised his eyebrow and that. It wasn't really a surprise for the girl to come over. She and Cam were good friends and with him being the biological son of her godfather, Jason, she and Jake got along as well. However, she had never really been here when Cam wasn't. And she had to know that Cam had left to attend a soccer camp a few towns over. "Josslyn?" He asked of her, the confusion clear in his voice as he furrowed his brow.

Josslyn smiled at him disarmingly and flipped back her gleaming, ash blonde hair. "Hey Jake. Is it alright if I come in?" She replied politely.

He nodded and stood aside, still in shock as she walked inside the room. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" He questioned curiously, tilting his head to the side and studying her carefully.

The blonde was quiet for a few moments, something rather uncharacteristic for the energetic, stubborn, and brilliant girl. She whirled around to face him, biting her bottom lip before she finally spoke, "Um...I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" Jake wondered suspiciously, icy blue eyes narrowing.

Josslyn opened her mouth and closed it before she turned back around to walk to the sofa, falling rather gracefully onto it. "About your brother." She whispered softly, twirling a strand of hair around her slender finger as her nerves got to her.

He groaned at that and walked over to the sofa, falling next to her with a loud sigh. "So, what do you need to talk to me about Cam about?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you knew how I could get him to want to see me as more than just a friend. I mean, I figured that he'd realize by now that I'd be good for him, but..." She trailed off with a helpless shrug and leaned back into the seat miserably.

Jake just stared at her in disbelief for a few moments, feeling his own heart sink. Secretly, he liked her longer than he could remember. She'd always treated him as if he was normal and not like the freak who was kidnapped for five years, only to be brought back at the age of nine. He'd known of her feelings for Cam, of course, but he'd always tried to push it to the back of his mind. Which was rather easy with how much Josslyn flirted and dated. "How am I supposed to help you when my brother is a moron?" He snorted scornfully.

Josslyn's blue eyes turned steely and she stood up abruptly. "I should be going. This was obviously a really bad idea." She said harshly, standing to her feet and beginning to head toward the door.

He had no idea what made him stop her, but he reached out his hand to grab her slender wrist gently, pulling her down beside him. "Wait." He said softly as he bit his lip. He shifted in thought. He had no idea what made the thought jump into his mind but he couldn't help but blurt out the idea that he'd just thought of. "Listen, I think I know how you can get my brother's attention."

She quirked a brow at him curiously. "So what's your idea?" She asked, turning to look at him.

Jake smiled at that. "Well, we could fake date. I mean, it would be good for me, too." He said in a rush at her raised eyebrows and puzzled expression. "I mean, you're pretty and you're popular. If people see me with you, maybe they'll see me as more than just a freak." Perhaps if they hang out more, she'll realize how good he actually is for her. How much happier he can make her than Cam ever could.

Josslyn gave him a wide grin at that and thought it over for a moment. "Are you sure that you want to do that?" She asked unsurely.

"It was my idea, Joss. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." He answered. "So, do we have a deal?" He held out his hand for her to shake and bit back a smile when she placed her hand into his.

She smirked and murmured. "We have a deal." She squeezed his hand before she pulled away and stood up. "I should probably be heading home. I told my mom that I'd be there in time for us to all go to dinner. But I'll come pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

He was puzzled for a moment. "Tomorrow?" He questioned. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Josslyn's smirk grew and she laughed. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She replied before she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. She squeezed his forearm before she bid him goodbye and headed out the door and to her car.

Jake just stared at her retreating figure and shook his head, smiling slightly.

* * *

Jake awakened the next morning to his cellphone ringing. He groaned and grabbed the phone, staring down at the screen blurrily. He sat up when he noticed that it was nine in the morning and Josslyn had left him a text message. He opened it and saw the words, " _Are u awake? I'm going to come pick you up in about an hour"._ At first, he's confused by this before he recalled their conversation the day before and he stood up to hurriedly grab some close, taking them into the bathroom down the hallway with him.

When he came downstairs after getting ready, his mother was already there. She was dressed in her scrubs, ready for her shift.

She raised her eyebrow at that and asked, "Why are you up so early, Jake? I figured you'd be sleeping in since it's the weekend."

He shifted nervously and stuttered, "Um...I'm meeting Caleb. We're going to the mall to the Game Stop." It was a lie, of course. But his mother wasn't very fond of Josslyn. And he knew that if his mother knew that he was hanging out with her, she'd be suspicious since she was more Cam's friend than his, but he couldn't make himself feel guilty about it. "That's okay, right? I mean, since Aiden is spending the day at his friends and since Cam isn't here?"

His mom smiled, shaking the suspicious thoughts from her mind. "It's fine." She told him before she leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. I'll give you money for the mall and to get something for dinner tonight. I'll be working a double shift so I won't be home until late."

Jake heaved a sigh of relief when his mother eventually left and as soon as her car was out of sight, he pulled out his phone to text Josslyn that he was ready. He had no idea what the girl had planned for the day ahead, but he was prepared for whatever it was.

 **Next time: Boat rides, bonding, confessions, and surprises.**


End file.
